Lady Sia (Character)
Lady Sia '''is the ass-kicking protagonist of ''Lady Sia. She saves the world from being invaded by the 'T'soas created by Onimen. Biography We meet Sia in the beginning as she is berating the other rulers of the Peripheral Realms. She is warning them of the threat of the T'soas and offers to form an alliance to defeat them but the rulers disagreed with her Meanwhile, her advisor Barthes (who is secretly Onimen in disguise) informs her that the T'soas are already camping outside. Sia throws a fit and storms off to take on them herself, which is kind of the opposite of her plan. When she went outside, she was ambushed by a couple of T'soas who knocked her out and imprisoned her in the castle of Athorre. She was freed by a shady guy, who told her that the T'soas hid her sword in the Village of Algambiade and her ring in the City of Merrion. She fights her ways out of four different realms and different bosses, including a Pelican operated ship, the other rulers, a giant walrus with a snowball dispenser, a vixen, and finally, Onimen, the jerk who is ruining the world. Quotes *"I WON'T TOLERATE THIS!" * "If you'll excuse me.... I have your job to do." * "Why is this bird chained? Oh no... don't tell me they mean to eat you!" * "So, this is the village of Algambiade... Now where did those creeps hide my sword?" * "A city! I hate human cities! I'll find the ring and get out of here!" * "Okay... Now to cross the mountain and take care of home. I bet it needs a good cleaning." * "That's it. You're a dead walrus!" * "Heh heh... Always handy to know a secret passage or two." * "How come every time I go camping, it rains on me? *sighs* I'd better focus on the goal: open up the way for the army." * "Okay. Last stop before the mean old man and I have a little talk. Up a wall and through the window? I've done this trick before. Let's break some more stuff on the way in!" * "... I know we've fought them to the last man, but you have to understand that it was Onimen we were fighting, not the T'soas." * "Well, now... not a bad day's work." Unused Quotes These are a select unused quotes from the game taken from this gamescript. * "Who in the world is that pelican?" * "Ahhhh... Hate to say it, but I can't defeat the T'soas on my own. These traitors of the peripheral realms WILL help me, even if I have to drag them by their ears!" * "Hey... what's this book? Hmm... it seems to be a spell I don't know...teleportation." * "Talk is cheap. Bring it on!" Trivia *As of now (03/02/19), only Lady Sia has a fanart when you searched Google. *Base on one of her idle animations, she owns a phone *The actual spelling of her kingdom's name is confusing. In the prologue it is spelled Myriad. In the game, Myriade. *When you think about it, Onimen is actually a better shape-shifter than Sia. He disguised himself as her advisor, managed to trick everyone into forsaking their alliances, and no one saw through it. Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Bad-ass Category:Princess